chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Rylee Petrelli
Rylee Andrea Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. She will be the eldest daughter and child of Cassie and Kirk Petrelli. She will possess the abilities of Density Shifting, Forcefield Detonation, Astral Precognition Planting and Teleportation. Appearance Rylee will have light brown hair, and dark brown eyes inherited from her father and paternal grandmother. She will be slimly built and 5'8 in height. Her hair will wave slightly. She will prefer to dress quite casually, usually in jeans. Abilities Rylee's first ability will be Density Shifting. It will be derived from her father's ability of density manipulation. The ability will allow Rylee to manipulate her own density. Making herself more dense will make her become more solid and hard, thus becoming heavier than normal and also impenetrable. She could thus use it to protect herself from harm and make it difficult for others to move her. Making herself less dense could be used to make herself lighter, and even be used to phase through solids. This therefore will allow her to become intangible. However, she won't be able to affect the densities of other people, and the only objects she could alter will be the clothes she is currently wearing and anything she is holding at the time. Her second ability will be Forcefield Detonation. This ability can make existing forcefields explode. It can be used to kill an enemy who's hiding behind a forcefield, turning that protection into a weapon. Rylee will not be able to create forcefields herself, but she will be able to use the ability in conjunction with forcefields if she has an ally who possesses forcefield manipulation or forcefield production. Forcefields could then be thrown at enemies to kill them, or at barriers to destroy them. ]]Her third ability will be Astral Precognition Planting. In order to access this ability, Rylee must astral project. Her body will fall unconscious, and she will form a faint, partially visible astral body which will be able to whisper suggestions of precognitions into people's ears. Because the astral form is partially visible, the ability will normally be used when the targeted person is alone. That individual will then believe that a precognitive ability has been triggered, and that he or she is experiencing a precognition. The person must be in whatever state he or she needs to be in normally to access precognitions, e.g. a precognitive dreamer would need to be in a natural sleep. The ability is normally used on those who already precognitive abilities, but it can also sometimes be used to trick people into believing that they have newly manifested a precognitive ability. Rylee can entirely control the precognitions she plants, and they can either be true and accurate, or fictional. Her final ability will be Teleportation. Rylee will be able to teleport to any location in the world in present time. She will disappear in a flash of bright light and will reappear, in a similar flash, in the new location a minute later. She will normally need to have either been to the place before or seen a photo of it. However, she will sometimes be able to teleport by focusing intently on a place's name or description. She will be able to teleport with others if they are touching her at the time. Taking many people with her would tire her though, and she would need augmentation to travel with an extensive group. She will never be able to travel through time. Family & Relationships *Father - Kirk Petrelli *Mother - Cassie Petrelli *Younger sisters - Hope, Gabriella, Madison and Rosa Petrelli *Younger brothers - Dean and Ellis Petrelli History & Future Etymology Rylee is an English name which means "rye clearing". Her middle name, Andrea, is Greek and means "man, warrior, manly", being a feminine form of the name Andrew. Her surname of Petrelli means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters